Les rebelles chez l'univers de Disney Channel
by Girly08
Summary: AU Crossover: Les Rebelles traversent l'univers entier de Disney Channel, ils vont rencontrer des nouveaux amies et des nouveaux ennemies.
1. ANNONCE IMPORTANTE !

**Hey ! Je sais que j'ai disparus pendant 1 mois ou plus, mais j'ai plein de devoirs a faire plus de révisions pour une épreuve importante que je vais passer donc désoler si vous attendez la suite de l'histoire de SWR (elle arrive bientôt).**

 **je commence un croisement sur l'univers entier de Disney Channel et de SWR (et peut-être un croisement entre SWR et Miraculous). Le crossover saura sur le forum de SWR. (Je m'occuperais des deux histoires en même temps)**

 **BESOIN DE VOUS: Donner moi une série ou un dessin animé de Disney Channel avec un résumé pour que vous voyiez les histoires que vous avez toujours voulu et lire. Vous pouvez me donner un croisement avec SWR et SWR du passé ou futur avec les saisons bien sur.**

 **Envoyé par message privé ou dans les commentaires. ET! Je vais maintenant mettre a jour 2 ou 3 fois par semaines.**

 **Voila! Que la force soit avec vous.**


	2. Les rebelles chez les Russos

**Salut, je suis de retour. J'ai eu des problèmes à l'école donc je n'avais pas la tête à écrire. Bref, voici un chapitre pour le Crossover.**

 **N'oubliez pas, vous pouvez me demander des crossover entre SWR et l'univers de Disney Channel, Vous m'envoyez le résumé. En MP ou dans les commentaires. Je n'ai pas encore eu de demande alors j'ai voulu commencer avec celui que j'ai choisie. Pardon pour les fautes. (Cette histoire se passe pendant la saison 2).**

 **Star Wars Rebels chez Les sorciers de Waverly.**

 **Narrateur POV**

Les rebelles ont atterrie dans une rue sombre ou personne ne peut les voir. Ezra s'assoie et se frotte la tête. Il regarde autours, il ne reconnaît pas la rue. «Levez vous les gars!» Dit-il a tous les mondes au sol.

Le reste de l'équipage se réveille, ils regardent autour. «Ou sommes nous?» Demande Sabine. Kanan se lève et aide les autres à se lever.

«Cette endroit ne me dit rien, c'est peut être une autre planète don on ne connait pas l'existence» Dit-il. Ezra regarde Zeb et se mit à rire. «Wow, Zeb tu a l'air ... Différent» Se marre t-il. Le Lasat abaisse les yeux et remarque qu'il était devenu HUMAIN!

Il avait les yeux verts, il avait des cheveux courts, colorer en violet et il avait une barbe. «Je ne suis pas très bien comme ça» Se plein t-il.

«Ne t'inquiète pas,on a juste a traverser ... beaucoup de dimensions» Dit Sabine. Hera regarde Zeb. «Je suis comme toi Zeb, moi aussi je suis en humain et regarde Chopper, il est devenu un chien». En effet Héra avait les yeux verts, les cheveux noirs long au milieu du dos. Chopper lui, était un Golden retriever.

L'équipe se déplace dans Weverly place à la recherche d'aide.

 **Autre part, dans une sandwicherie.**

Une jeune fille prend le verre d'un client sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, elle allait le boir quand une voix l'arrêta.

«Alex! Pause se verre à sa place, si tu as soiffe, tu vas chercher une boisson dans la cuisine »Dit la voix de son père. Alex se mit un soupirer. «Mais je vais devoir ouvrir la porte, prendre une bouteille et un verre! ».

Son frère s'approche d'elle et lui prend le verre de sa main, «C'est les risques de la vie ma chère sœur». Se moque t-il. Alex lui fit une grimace, «Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires, Justin! ».

Avec un grand sourire, il dit, «Tu n'a peut-être pas besoin de mes commentaires, mais ceux de Maman et de Papa si! ». Elle croise ses bras, «Je n'écoute déjà pas mes professeurs, alors ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais les écouter».

Son frère lui donne un plateau, "On en reparlera avec Papa plus tard, la table quatre attend leurs repas" Il se dirige ensuite vers une autre table. Alex se dirige vers la table pour donner leurs commende.

Sabine regarde le batiment, "Une sandwicherie? Demande t-elle. Kanan la regarde, "Je ne sais pas, la force me dit qu'il y a des personnes qui pourrons nous aidé" Dit-il. Ezra le regarde, "C'est pareil pour moi, je sens quelque chose, se n'ai pas la force mais plutôt quelque chose de..puissant"

Les rebelles entrèrent dans le restaurent, ils virent beaucoup de gens, ils décident de s'asseoir à une table. Une femme arrivèrent vers eux, "Bonjours, que puis-je vous servir?" Elle demande.

"Deux cafés" Dit Kanan et Héra.

"Un cappuccino" Dit Zeb.

"Deux Fantas" Dit Ezra et Sabine.

"Je reviens tout de suite" Elle partie, les rebelles parlèrent entre eux quand l'adolescente se dirige vers eux avec de la nourriture pour chien, "Tien mon grand" Dit elle. Elle commente un repartir.

 **POV Ezra**

Je ressens une forte puissance chez cette fille, je m'approche d'elle, "Attendez!" Elle se retourne vers moi, "Qu'es qu'il y a?" Elle me demande. Je lui sourie doucement, "Tend tes mains" Je lui demande. Elle fronce les sourcils mais me donne ces mains, je l'ai pris dans les miens et je ferme les yeux.

Je vis plein d'images, une ou elle était en train de faire un câlin à l'adolescent et au garçon, un autre ou elle était avec une rousse, et d'autres images s'ensuive. Cela m'a fais sourire, mais mon sourire est tombé quand je vis un souvenir avec elle avec une baguette et une autre ou elle était en train de combattre un homme avec des ailes noires. Attendez! Baguette ... Pouvoir ... Puissance, C'EST UNE SORCIÈRE!

J'ouvre les yeux et tombe par terre, c'étais trop pour moi, je m'évanouie.

 **POV Alex**

"EZRA !" Crie l'homme a la queue de cheval, ils se dirigent tous vers le garçon, l'homme s'agenouille et supplie l'enfant de se réveiller, toute autour, tout le monde nous regarde. Ma mère couru vers lui avec un chiffon mouillé, Justin me pris le bras et m'emmène dans la cuisine ou il y avait mon père en colère.

"Je te jure que j'ai rien fais !" Je lui dit. "Tu n'as rien fais ?! Alors explique moi, pourquoi cette enfant c'est évanouie ?" Il me dit en colère. Je lui dit en panique, "Je n'en sais rien, il a juste tenu ma main !"

"Oui, j'ai vu le garçon lui tenir la main et on dirai qu'il a eu peur d'Alex" Dit Justin. Je regarde a travers la fenêtre et vois le garçon qui était éveillé. "Il a peut-être vu quelque chose sur Alex" Dit mon père. "On devrait jeter un sort d'identité pour savoir qui il est ?" Je leurs propose.

"C'est très risqué mais on doit savoir se qu'il a eu" Dit mon père. Je sort ma baguette de ma botte et j'attend que mon père dit le sort, "Dit: Adulte,adolescent,enfant ou bébé dit moi sont identité !" Dit il.

"Adulte,adolescent,enfant ou bébé dit moi sont identité" Je répète en me temps que je jette le sort sur le garçon. Tout d'un coup, ma baguette sort une feuille avec l'identité de l'enfant. Je lis:

 **Prénom: Ezra Bridger**

 **Age: 15 ans**

 **Née: le jour de l'empire**

"Le jour de l'empire ?" Demande mon père, Justin était surpris, "on dirai..." Il commence mais ne trouve pas les mots. Je continue:

 **Lieu de naissance: Sur Lothal**

 **Planète: Lothal**

"Ou se trouve Lothal ?" Demande Justin a son téléphone, "Désoler, je ne trouve aucune réponse a votre question" Dit le téléphone. "Es-que Lothal existe t-il ?" demande une autre question Justin. "Le lieu demandé n'existe pas" Dit le téléphone.

 **Parents: Ephaim et Mira Bridger les voix de la liberté**

 **Parents vivants ou morts: Morts**

"SES PARENTS SONT MORTS ?!" Je crie, "le pauvre, alors... il est orphelin ?" Demande Justin dans la tristesse.

 **Espèce: Lothalien humain**

 **Info: Recherché par l'empire a cause des infractions, rebellions, voleurs, tagues les murs, se bat contre l'empire..**

"Lothalien humain ?" Demande a mon père, "Pourquoi humain ? Es que sa veux dire qu'il existe des personnes qui ne sont pas humain ?" Demande-je.

"On dirai bien, mais qui est l'empire ?" Demande mon père. "L'empire est l'ennemie des Jedi dans Star Wars" Dit Justin, je souffle, lui et ses sciences fictions..

 **Autre info: Orphelin depuis 7 ans, ces parent on était tuer pour s'être rebellé, Vécu pendant 7 ans dans les rue jusqu'a qu'il rencontre les Rebelles et deviens le jeune Spectre 6. Il est devenu..**

"Un Jedi Padawan" Dit-je. Tout d'un coup j'entendu un bruit qui venait de derrière moi, Justin c'est évanouie.

"Ce garçon a eu peur de toi car il a vu tes souvenirs grâce a la force" Dit mon père. Alors depuis tous se temps, les Jedis et tous. Existent...

 **L'autre partie sera publier la semaine prochaine, j'ai eu des problème avec internet qui n'a pas sauvegardé mon histoire donc j'ai du tout recommençait plusieurs fois et c'est très embêtant. Bref, je travaille sur la suite de L'Espoir d'un regret ne vous inquiétez pas si j'ai du retard, internet m'énerve vraiment. J'attend vos proposition.**

 **Que la force soit avec vous !**


End file.
